<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack manifuck by ComegetyourfooD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552082">Jack manifuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD'>ComegetyourfooD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transinnit gets fucked [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pnsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Misgendering, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Transphobia, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No beta we die like men</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Manifold/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transinnit gets fucked [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack manifuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing that matters to Dream is TommyInnit.</p><p>Jack knew that fact well, it was in graved inside of his mind. The brunette wanted nothing more than to ruin the boy, tear him apart, making him feel nothing but pain and agony for the things he had done. He deserved it after all.</p><p>Tommy was currently in Snowchester sat in Jack Manifold’s house, he had been asked to come there and so he had arrived, the boy had thought it had to do something with the brand knew hotel. Jack paced inside of the house, door creaking as he stepped in and closed it behind him. “Hey Tommy.” His voice steady, the man was so far, there was no way he’d mess this up. “Hey Jack, here to talk to me about the hotel?” The blond asked. “No, just wanted to... hang out! You know?” The elder laughed, the nervousness ting in his voice brushed over as nothing. Tommy grinned. “Alright what you wanna do?” Jack stepped over to Tommy. “I don’t know, want to see something?” “Sure...?” </p><p>Jack pulled out a pocket knife, flicking the blades around and doing a simple trick with it. “Wow that’s so cool! You could like kill someone dude-“ </p><p>Fear filled the blond as he felt the blade gentle graze his throat skin. “Jack?...” The man glared at him, The boy leaned back into the couch ad Jack followed. “Talk again and I’ll kill you.” Tommy gulped, he stayed still. Fingers tangled in the loops of the younger’s pants, they got pulled off and thrown somewhere alongside his boxers. </p><p>Jack went into a laughing fit. “BAHAHAHA-“ Tommy gasped at the two digits pushing at the wet soft folds of his vagina. “Hey ‘big man’ what’s this?” He pulled his fingers back, a liquid substance on his fingers. “A man? A fucking man” Jack couldn’t stop laughing as tears pricked at Tommy’s narrowed eyes. The elder pushed his fingers in between the lips an pushed them open. “Big man Tommy, big guy that gets sooo many women!” The lanky fingers pressed against the clit of the boy, a soft mewl leaving Tommy’s lips. “Aww and she’s enjoying it too!” He thrusted his fingers into the cunt. “I bet you wish this was Tubbo’s fingers don’t you? Or maybe Wilbur’s you do look like the sick fuck to enjoy getting pounded by your own brother..” The honey wheat blond cried out, tears rolling, which only fuelled up the other boy more. “You’re so wet, from my fingers, you’re so gross..” </p><p>Jack stood flicking the blade back, Tommy didn’t dare move though, he didn’t even look away from the ceiling, legs up and open. He heard pants hit the floor and Jack pop up in-front of his legs again. Now this time he felt something big push in. It felt so big, thick, and long. He wanted it to end, he didn’t want his virginity to be taken by some guy he thought he could trust. </p><p>Jack’s hips pushed forward, the Brit whined out, it felt his insides were being ripped apart, it was too big, it got worse when the elder rocked his hips. “You like that baby, you like your enemy fucking your dirty little cunt?” He growled slamming in. The blond only whimpered back as his body jolted up and down, Tommy heaving and panting. “Mhm.. take it all in baby girl, take daddy’s cock all in. Ughh.. yeah...” The tightness made Jack get rougher, and Tommy cry out more. He wanted it to end, he wanted to go home, cry to awesamdude, he just wanted to die. He couldn’t help it when he moaned. “Hmphhh Jack-jack! Oh!” It felt so good, his big cock ramming inside him, “Fuck baby..” </p><p>No no no no.. please don’t cum not inside please don’t stop get out </p><p>Is all Tommy thought before he felt a liquid fill him up, the boy bucked his hips into the air, back arching  and tears spilling. A little belly bulge was present. The blond looked at it whilst jack panted. He heard the older moan as he closed up on the elder’s cock.</p><p>And once again a pace started. “Jackk-nghh stopppitt...” He whined. </p><p>The rest of the night was the boy getting fucked and used again and again. When Jack pulled out he admired his ‘girl’. His vagina leaking cum, it dripping down his thighs, mouth open drooling, cum covered eyelashes and half of his face, more of the liquid of his stomach and some leaking in between his ass cheeks. “Fucking whore.” Jack spat at Tommy and slapped him. The kid not having enough energy didn’t cry or whine he stayed quiet and let it happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>